


Vengeance of a Luthor

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Don't mess with a Luthor [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Revenge, Tags Are Hard, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: In the last part Kara was killed by Rhea so in this one Lena is avenging her girlfriend. You don't have to read the previous but I'd appreciate it if you did.





	Vengeance of a Luthor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercyGe72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGe72/gifts).



> MercyGe72 requested this (also who came up with the tittle) so I whipped it up real fast. No promises on quality, sorry if it makes your eyes bleed.

Lena ran through the ship, Kryptonian blood still leaving a slight trail behind her, knowing they had passed a lab somewhere around here.

At the hiss of doors opening down the hall, she pressed herself behind a pillar, silently cursing the crimson trail paired with her bright red outfit. Contrary to her typical luck, the Daximite who emerged turned to walk away from her. Even better, on his back was a symbol similar to the one of the Kryptonian science guild - putting what Kara had taught her to use made her heart squeeze painfully now, but she had to push that aside. Rhea needed to learn her lesson. 

As soon as the tall man was around the corner and out of sight our pale Luthor shot out from behind the pillar, sticking her foot between the doors right before they closed - not that the doors seemed to care. They continued to close, likely breaking a few bones before Lena pulled her foot out with tears in her eyes.

“Okay, that didn't work,” she mumbled to herself before looking around for an access panel. Lucky for her, she managed to find a sort of key lock to pick with the stupid tiara Rhea had forced on top of her raven locks. It may have snapped a bit in the process but the Luthor definitely wasn't complaining. Lena breathed a sigh of relief when the lock finally clicked into place and the doors started their steady hiss. “Thank God,” she breathed before slipping through the slowly widening gap and into what she was relieved to see was, in fact, a lab.

Approaching a high-tech version of a computer the young genius was quick to activate it and look into the research they had been doing here - it must have been important if it was in the works whilst trying to conquer a planet and rebuild an empire. 

The going was slower than desired as she wasn't anywhere near fluent in the language, but in the end a lose idea was forming. 

It seemed something on Earth harms them, as the most recent project was a polymer inserted into the lungs that would act as a filter, and if she happened to memorize the makeup of said polymer, who was she to blame? Going deeper the woman stumbled upon the makeup of Daxim, which she quickly cross referenced with the makeup of Earth. The only element that was entirely absent in every form was lead. Yes, an idea was definitely forming.

She got to work instantly, rummaging through shelves and cabinets until she found what she needed. Hopefully these chemicals, at a high enough heat, could make something similar enough to lead to have the same deadly effect when properly used. Once she had those melting together, she switched to reading the weapon development category, hoping she could find a sword to re-purpose. Right as the concoction started glowing blue (not what she had expected) Lena found a sword perfect for her task. She set to work casting it properly, becoming more aware with each passing second the plan Alex apparently had.

Once she was done, Lena took a deep breath and headed towards the throne room Rhea was almost definitely in. This was the end all be all, and if she happened to grab a crystal on her way out, who was she to blame?

Lena was surprised to find that the throne room doors merely required her to approach for them to open, no security measures taken. She quickly realized this wasn’t actually a good thing, as Rhea had likely made up for it in other, more dangerous ways. 

“Ah yes, the future queen of Daxam. I’ve been expecting you,” Rhea greeted, forcing the Luthor’s attention to her before she could fully scan the room.

The human decided to play coy, looking over her shoulder to see if someone was behind her. “I don’t see any future queen here Rhea. Only a dead one.”

Anger briefly crossed the queen’s face before her smirk slipped back into place. “Well, let’s see which of us is correct.”

Lena expected her to take some form of action, but the queen just sat on her throne with a cocky smirk firmly in place. The Luthor decided to do the same, leaning one shoulder against the nearest wall and crossing her arms with “try me bitch” clearly written across her face.

Rhea gave in first, waving her hand to send one soldier at her opposition. Lena easily side stepped, slashing out with her sword and cutting his achilles tendon. Before removing the sword, she squeezed the hilt to send a stream of the glowing blue concoction directly into his veins. 

Briefly showing a pleased smirk to hide her guilt at killing a man following orders, Lena resumed her previous position as the poor soldier turned to dust behind her. “Next?” 

The queen scowled, this time sending all 9 remaining guards at the Luthor. Lena smirked as they trapped her in the corner, waiting for one of them to make a move. They all raised their weapons, aiming them at her heart. Still she waited. Waited for them to get scared, waited for them to falter. She started swinging her sword in lazy circles, occasionally doing a trick like tossing it so it circled her body. The whole time making sure to maintain a bored expression.

Finally, one of the guards gave in, thrusting his spear forward as Lena’s sword spun in the air. The fool. The Luthor grabbed the shaft of his sword between flat hands, snapping the point before pulling the man closer to her. Without looking, she reached up to grab her sword and thrust it into the Daxim’s heart. She squeezed the hilt, and watched the man crumble around her blade.

The remaining 8 guards took this as their signal, charging forward without any organization or plan. All of them were easily cut down, and Lena silently thanked Lex for convincing Lilian to let her take fencing lessons with him for all those years.

Once the sword was covered in the blood of the guards, Lena straightened and locked eyes with the queen, still sitting on her throne though the calm expression was gone. 

“I knew I made the right choice, but you’ve just driven the point home.” Rhea tried to play it off, seem bored, but there was a clear undertone in her voice. Fear.

“I’m afraid you’ve actually made the wrong choice.” Lena absently whipped her blade on a loose piece of fabric from one of the guards at her feet.  
“You see, of all the humans on Earth, you choose me.” She walked towards the huge window looking at her planet, letting her back turn to the only threat in the room - a clear message that Rhea wasn’t truly a threat to her.  
“The last sane Luthor.” she fixed her hair in her reflection.  
“Supergirl’s love.” Wiped a spot of Daxamite blood off her face.  
“The head of some of the biggest scientific advancements of our time.” licked her finger to fix a smudge of lipstick.  
“And probably the only human who can defeat you.” She spun to knock the dagger out of Rhea’s hand. The queen had tried to sneak up behind her, but Lena had fought off too many assassination attempts to fall for that. 

Fear flashed across the queens face when she realized there was a sword lightly pressing into her chest. Lena used the sword to turn them so Rhea’s back was to the window. The woman had nowhere to go. 

“You wouldn’t,” Rhea spat, trying to hide the waver in her voice.

“Please, I was practically raised by Lex Luthor.” Rhea’s face twisted slightly. Lena smirked. “Oh, so his name has reached you? Well, he may have failed to instil his views and insanity in me, but he did get one thing through.” Lena let the sword slip to Rhea’s stomach so she could get her face inches from the Daximite’s. “You know what that was Rhea?”  
The queen shook her head.

“An eye for an eye,” Lena grabbed Rhea by her shoulder and turned her to face the window. “A tooth for a tooth,” she stepped back so her blade was right where it’s kryptonite equivalent had skewered the love of her life. “A life for a life.” She drove the weapon home, slowly squeezing as she drew it back to best imitate how the woman in front of her had killed the woman she loved.

She stepped back, watching Rhea slowly turn to stone and fall apart. She looked out the window at the world that she couldn’t call her home - not without Kara on it. The CEO wasn’t surprised to see something hurtling towards the ship - Kara had mentioned some plan of Alex’s after all. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Guessing if anyone reads this they're eyes aren't bleeding, so that's good. If by some miracle you want more of my work feel free to leave me a prompt - like really, please leave me a prompt I'm doing science fair and I need to write something that doesn't involve formulas and MLA format citations.


End file.
